


Days Like This

by bidness



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus just wants attention, Married Life, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:14:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23767534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bidness/pseuds/bidness
Summary: The warmth of the room that was previously littered with delicate words of compassion now feels hot with mockery, because those words weren’t for him, they were for the cat. Alec isn’t adorable, cute, or handsome,the Chairman is.Random fluffy Malec moment!
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 17
Kudos: 129





	Days Like This

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is just a random idea that come out when I was working on other stuff. Enjoy!
> 
> AND THANK YOU TO THE AMAZING, WONDERFUL [Aceon-ice](https://aceon-ice.tumblr.com/) FOR THE MANIP! i'm in love ❤❤❤

* * *

* * *

Bare feet padding across the floor in the quiet of the room, a soft grunt of exertion, and the shift of the empty space beside him on the couch are the only warning Alec receives before Magnus settles himself in. 

It’s a quiet day, a rest day for him. Even though that’s not necessarily what it ends up being because Alec can’t stop feeling the weight of the orders that are on the tip of his tongue, or reprimands that are waiting to be had. But he’s not at his office, he’s at home. He’s been going over mission details from past logs and so much research that he can feel the prickle of a headache forming in his right temple. As if on instinct, an act so common he doesn’t even have to think about it, he lifts a hand to rub it out in a swift circle. It’s not appeased. 

He knows he should put down the screen that’s carefully balanced in his hand, he really _should_ relax like he’s told himself a million times he would. It’s only just past 10 in the morning, and he’s done nothing but wake up, eat breakfast, and dive into his work. 

Honestly, he’s surprised Magnus hasn’t said anything yet, and a quick glance over at his husband makes his heart swell with so much fondness he wonders how it hasn’t burst yet. 

Magnus, who’s curled up beside him, feet tucked into the warmth of Alec’s thigh in a domestic show of comfort. It’s routine. 

Alec turns back to the information that’s illuminated before him, his eyes scanning the words with focused, trained eyes. There’s been talks of a riot, utters of conspiracies that some of the Downworlders are being attacked by residents who want them gone and the purity of Alicante restored. 

He’s not so focused, however, that he doesn’t hear the whispered coo from Magnus. 

“You’re so adorable.” 

The words tug at the corner of his lip, a quirk that’s not a full smile but enough of an acknowledgement for Magnus to know he’s been heard. 

He waits to see if Magnus will continue, but there’s a small twitch of the foot against Alec’s leg, and a shift in the seat beside him before the silence resumes and Alec delves back in to his handheld. 

He clicks on a profile that’s linked to suspected leadership activity and his eyes memorize every shadow and feature of the familiar face before him. It’s a shadowhunter that had given them trouble in the past when Alec first became Inquisitor, and again when Magnus had been named High Warlock. 

With quick taps, he makes notes on the profile, adding whatever probable cause his mind can remember past the dull headache that pulses against his skull. 

“So cute,” comes the whispered sound to his left. 

The furrowed brow and frown that mars his face softens in an instant at the sound of Magnus’ voice, light and floaty in the space of the room. Magnus does this often, purrs quiet sentiment in the space between them, so soft it’s almost a passing breeze that tries not to interrupt Alec’s thoughts. Alec always hears it, always catches the ghosted words of affection that he replays in his mind when he’s having a bad day. 

His fingers reach down to his left, seeking Magnus out and curling around the smooth skin of his exposed ankle when they find him. Magnus chuckles off to the side, gentle and reserved, but Alec knows it’s meant for him, knows it’s in response to his touch. 

The rough, worked skin of his thumb swipes along the heel of Magnus’ foot and it squirms reactively. He does it once more, before he settles and slips his mind back to the work at hand. 

Right, suspected attacks on undeserving Downworlders. 

The taps of his fingers on the screen becomes a low constant in the room, and he becomes so engrossed with the reports in front of him he doesn’t catch the sigh that escapes Magnus’ lips and the tender hum. 

Alec’s getting close, he can feel it. He has witnesses that are willing to testify, he’s got the testimonies of the accusing Downworlders, there’s just something... missing. It’s there, it’s in the words on his screen, he can feel it but his mind feels fuzzy when he’s home, and he can’t properly concentrate. 

The thought of relocating his research to his office right now crosses his mind, and it almost causes him to stand. But then he remembers Luke’s grave look and firm warning that if Alec even so much as steps foot in his office he’s going to let Maryse know. It seems a childish reason to be cautious, but Luke’s smart and knows his mother well. 

Maryse Lightwood may have eased up, but he knows she’ll fight him to the ends of the Earth to make sure he’s properly taking care of himself. Although she doesn’t have to question him about it often as Magnus usually does a pretty good job of making sure he’s not focusing on anything other than him. 

Today is a rare occurrence. 

“So handsome.” 

It’s wistful and sweet, the way the words leave Magnus’ lips and press into the sensitive flesh of Alec’s lips in a smile that curves up. 

With a deliberate motion, he shuts off the screen of his pad and sets it on the armrest of the couch. It’s his day off, Magnus is here offering him adorable little expressions of reassurance and he’s distracted with work. Guiltily, he turns to face Magnus to his left, prepared with the words in his mind to let Magnus know that _he’s the handsome one_ , but stops short when he sees that Magnus isn’t even talking to him. 

Magnus—or rather the back of Magnus’ head—greets Alec with a sight he wasn’t expecting, and he notices the other man has his fingers working curled motions under the chin of Chairman Meow. The Chairman who is very, _very,_ content to bask in the warm affection of Magnus’ scratches, and who has no qualms about stealing away Alec's _husband,_ purrs in blissful happiness. 

When he huffs a shallow breath through his nose in protest, he sees the Chairman peek open an eye at him and _swears_ that the cat is smirking. Which isn’t something he should swear because he knows that logically, it’s impossible, but the Chairman is definitely aware of Alec’s distaste for him at the moment and seems _quite pleased._

The warmth of the room that was previously littered with delicate words of compassion now feels hot with mockery, because those words weren’t for him, they were for _the cat_ . Alec isn’t adorable, cute, or handsome, _the Chairman is_. 

It’s not that he’s mad that Magnus is fawning over Chairman, it really isn’t about that. 

It’s the embarrassment that Alec has spent all this time focused and working, thinking those words were for him, letting himself be lulled into the safety of knowing Magnus was content to sit by his side. 

Now, he doesn’t know what to do. 

The device resting to his right seems a dull source of entertainment now when compared to the other end of couch where _someone_ is feeling _mighty proud of himself_. Maybe he could take another shower, wipe away the stench of humiliation he can smell pouring out of him. Or maybe he can make himself and Magnus a drink, something strong to quench the dramatic side of him that’s clearly bubbling in his chest and threatening to spill out. 

“So, _so precious_ , my little one,” Magnus murmurs, pressing a soft kiss to the Chairman’s forehead. 

That’s it. 

“Magnus,” Alec barks out, his voice more commanding than he intends it to be. 

It startles the Chairman out of his sleepy daze, the purrs halting in his throat as he jumps off of the couch. Magnus turns, slowly. 

Neither of them says anything, the ancient click of the seconds on the clock behind them in the living room giving any indication of time passing. Calm and reserved, Magnus raises an eyebrow and tips his head to the side. 

“Alexander?” 

Magnus is waiting for a response, but he doesn’t have one. 

He’s being irrational, he knows. Magnus is always lavishing Chairman with kisses and words of endearment. This isn’t new, but his sudden annoyance isn’t with the situation, it’s shame. He's ashamed because of the hot blush that blooms on his cheeks, the suddenly intense notion that he’ll have to fight Chairman for Magnus’ attention, something he has no rational explanation for or basis by which to stand by. Nothing he’s willing to admit out loud, at least. 

“What’s wrong, my love?” 

The words make Alec’s back straighten, makes the heat on his face slither down his neck and twist around his heart. 

“N-Nothing.” 

The stutter does nothing to alleviate the discomfort, does nothing to bring some semblance of control over his body. 

Magnus laughs, low and dainty, and he moves his legs, directing his weight towards Alec instead of away from him. Alec can feel his breath against his neck, can feel every inch of body heat that Magnus presses against his side. 

“Are you... jealous?” 

Alec grinds his teeth and clenches his jaw so tightly he can feel the throbbing pound of his heart in his mouth. The foolishness of this whole situation is too much, the fog in his brain has only settled thicker and he can’t even come up with a dignified response, not anything that isn’t another failed ‘No’. 

The tip of Magnus’ nose brushes against the overheated skin of his neck, followed closely by the gentle lips that burn kisses along his rune. 

The tension of his shoulders eases a bit, tension he hadn’t even realized was there until Magnus’ cool fingers directed them to relax. So he does, he tries at least, to deflect the shame that’s still coiled so tightly in his stomach because he was _jealous of a cat_. Magnus is doing a good job of helping him relax, he thinks, now that Alec is the only one on the receiving end of his care. 

The lips against his neck begin their ascent towards his own and he turns his head to meet them, sighing content against them because this is what a relaxing day should be. It should be kisses and lazing around on the couch with Magnus, not poring over a screen and working his eyes until they’re too exhausted to stay open. 

With all the time in the world, his fingers search for Magnus’ sides, his body twisting until he’s successfully pulled the warlock onto his lap. And Magnus goes, willingly, always eager to please Alec’s every desire. Even the desire to put work first sometimes, and that thought sinks the guilt lower in his conscience. Magnus deserves more on days like that. He deserves better at all times, but especially those days when Alec’s head is full of stress and the need to compartmentalize it. That’s when Magnus should have words lovingly pressed to his skin and promises of satisfaction that always come to fruition. 

Magnus settles his legs on the sides of Alec’s thighs, sits himself firmly on his lap and links his fingers together against the back of Alec’s neck. With a resolute quick peck, he pulls back and grins at Alec, eyes bright and teeth white, and Alec can’t help comparing him to the sun. 

“You know, this worked out better than I expected it to,” he says. 

Alec’s brain tries to catch up, tries to make sense of the words that are coming out of Magnus but he’s still a little lost. 

“I wouldn’t have had to go through all that trouble of making you jealous if you had just paid attention to me in the first place,” Magnus explains, his eyes narrowed and mischievous. 

_Oh._

_Well, then._

Alec watches Magnus, his eyes roam all over the wicked smile and playful expression, and he really can’t be mad about this turn of events. Not that he was mad over any of it, _definitely_ not. Magnus had a point and he made it, one that shouldn’t have even been allowed to come to life in the first place, because they’ve agreed that his days off are just theirs, and not the Clave’s. 

He lets out a low rumble deep in his throat, and uses what strength he can muster in their position to flip them over, ignoring the indignant cry Magnus gives when he’s pushed onto his back against the plush of their couch. 

The awed look he wears on his face twists desire in Alec’s stomach and he leans down to graze his lips against the offered skin of Magnus’ collarbone, gentle but insistent. There are fingers in his hair now, metal rings that press where Magnus touches and it spurs him on, causes the shift of his hips as they press down into the body below him. The pant of his breath against Alec's ear fills his head with the beginnings of a sex-induced haze that swirls around thoughts of Magnus’ pleasure. 

Alec takes his time, worships every inch of skin that isn’t covered by Magnus’ robe with his lips before he trails them higher and higher until they find the decorated ear they’re searching for, and he rasps out a hot breath against it. 

“You have my attention now.” 

He can’t see the tremble of Magnus’ body, but he can feel it against him. He can feel every movement Magnus’ makes, from his hips that lift off the couch in hopes of pressure against them, to the fingers that curl around his locks and pull him down into another urgent, needy kiss. 

Work isn’t even something he can fathom anymore, not when his hands clutch for the string of Magnus’ robe, or when it falls open and Magnus lets Alec devour his body with his eyes. He can’t be bothered to care that his handheld falls to the floor with a resounding crack, because Magnus’ hands are on him, gripping, tugging, _hungry_ for more of him. 

He’s a Lightwood-Bane, and he’ll just have to deal with the consequences later of another cracked screen with a dubious explanation. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!
> 
> Kudos/comments appreciated! (:
> 
> You can follow my tumblr [here](https://bidnezz.tumblr.com/) and say hi if you want, or if you just want to see a gratuitous amount of Alec Lightwood gifs!


End file.
